


me? cute?

by sunflower_drop



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mention of Asra, Other, kind of happy?, literally for only one sentence though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_drop/pseuds/sunflower_drop
Summary: Good. You're too cute to forget.. . .Those words repeated over and over again in Muriel’s mind, even after the sun had set and you were long gone with Asra.// During the game; *Muriel doesn’t go with you to visit Nadia. Muriel’s POV; gender-neutral apprentice





	me? cute?

_Good. You're too cute to forget._

. . .

Those words repeated over and over again in Muriel’s mind, even after the sun had set and you were long gone with Asra. Were you just being nice as usual or were you making fun of him? “No . . .” Muriel mutters. You were never the type to make fun of others; even the most devilish of beings were ignored rather than insulted. You didn’t say those words just to be nice either. This was the first time in eight years that you had _ever_ called him cute. 

Muriel’s face flushes at the pure thought of that word. Cute. _Cute_ . Him? No--ugly and riddled with scars, yes. Disturbing to look at, of course. Terrifying beast of a human, most definitely. But _cute?_ That was never an adjective to cross his mind when describing himself. How could anyone-especially anyone like you-ever think he was worth a second look? 

Muriel shook his head, still not making sense of the simple, yet complex remark you made hours ago. His thoughts are temporarily halted as Inanna whines against his leg. “Oh, sorry. Are you hungry, girl?” She whines again, this time making her thoughts clear. “Maybe they just thought I was cute?” Again, Muriel flushes but insists that was not the case. No one as beautiful as you would think twice about someone like him. 

Inanna speaks up again, pointing out that Muriel thought you were beautiful. “I-I er, well I-they . . .” At this point, it was impressive how red his face was able to get. However, being alone with his only companion allowed him to be honest. “They are” he admitted with a whisper. 

Maybe, just _maybe_ , Muriel could pretend your words were honest ones with no underlying motive, but only for the rest of the day. He wouldn’t want to disillusion himself with silly thoughts for long. He looks back to the pile of furs you laid on after helping him with his wound, giving a ghost of a smile. 

“They think I’m cute, Inanna.” The wolf yips, happy that her owner was able to find the tiniest bit of joy, even if it was fleeting. Muriel finally stands up and starts getting ready to end the day. 

Your words stick with him for the rest of the night, guiding him to a rare, peaceful slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of and wrote quickly on a whim. I only realized afterward that Muriel leaves with Asra and the apprentice, so … let’s just ignore that detail.
> 
> First thing I've written in quite a while. Hopefully, I did our little Mountain Man justice! :)


End file.
